Late Night Insomnia and Early Morning Walks
by jessica032648
Summary: Gibbs and Abby take a walk around the park.


Not mine. I own nothing. And that goes for my last three stories also, devoid of thought, melting alone together. After a long week. Leave me wanting more. Just for fun. An reviews are nice. Don't be to harsh please.

Insomnia and Early Morning Walks

**Chapter One:**

Gibbs couldn't sleep. It was 3:45 in the morning and he was wide awake. On a Saturday nonetheless. The one day he had off all week. For the first time in a few weeks actually. He knew the reason for his insomnia. He hadn't been able to think about anything but Abby for a while. She was his beautiful gothic lab tech. he was twice her age and he knew there was no chance in hell she would feel the same. But even knowing Abby wouldn't feel the same, he felt he needed to talk to her about it. He'd been kinda weird the past few days and he hoped hadn't noticed. He'd been trying to act normal, but Abby always knew when something wasn't right with him. Gibbs looked over at this alarm once more. Four in the damn morning. Wide awake at four in the morning on a Saturday. He already knew it was pointless to try to go back to sleep. One he was awake, he stayed that way.

Once Gibbs was fully awake, he finished his cup of coffee and decided to go for a run. He needed to clear his head. He grabbed his keys and walked out his door deciding to drive to the park to run around the trail. Maybe the change of scenery would help him clear his head.

Getting out of his car, ne looked around noticed on other person at the park. It was a fairly well lit park even after hours, but his eyes aren't adjusted and all he can tell at first is that it's a woman. Her hair was in pigtails and Gibbs took a closer look. 'Dammit,' he thought, 'I came here to clear my head, not have it even more jumbled.'

**Chapter Two:**

Abby had her headphones on and her Ipod all the way up. It wasn't the sounds of the car or its door slamming that had alerted her to the only other visitor at the park. It was the headlights. When she turned around, she out a small sigh, recognizing the car and its owner. She had come to the park to clear her head of thoughts of her boss, Jethro Gibbs, not to run into him and have him on her mind all day.

**2 Hours Ago:**

Abby woke up at three in the morning, unable to go back to sleep. It was the same trouble she'd had all week. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Gibbs out of her mind and it was starting to make her crazy. Of course Gibbs wasn't helping matter any. Coming into the lab and kissing her on the cheek all the time. Not to mention the jokes between them and the gifts and the drinks. He had kissed her on the cheek before he'd left last night and it took all her will power not to jump him right there in the lab. 'Damn him for being so sexy,' Abby thought to herself.

Finally sitting up in bed, she decided to get a shower and go for a walk. She could use the exercise and it was a great time of the morning to walk around the park. She had been sitting on the bench for almost half an hour when the car pulled into the park. Seeing the headlights she turned around to see who else would be insane enough to be up and at the park at 5 in the morning on a weekend. 'Dammit I came here to not think about and him and now look. Shit, if he seen me, he's gonna be mad that I walked here by myself in the dark. Dammit he saw me. 'Abby was thinking to herself, when she saw Gibbs head turn slightly. The park was well lit and most areas and the bench she was on was by a light post so she knew she'd been spotted. 'Why is here so early?' she wondered.

He was walking toward her and she bit her lip anxiously, wondering what he was going to say. She knew he was approaching her, but she still jumped when he reached her side and asked "Can I sit here?" Abby nodded her head and Gibbs took a seat on the bench, sitting closer to her than was actually necessary to have more than enough comfort and room.

**Chapter Three:**

"Youre gonna be the death of me yet, Abby," Gibbs remarked as he sat next to her. "Why are you here alone and where is your car?" As much as he wanted to not think of her in a sexual way, he was a man, and when he looked at her in the outfit she was wearing it was rather hard to control himself. As hard as he tried, he was unable to refrain himself from looking over her body, wantonly admiring her outfit. There was no jacket because it was warm out. A tight, little, mini-skirt, skin tight, half tube top that showed the top of her stomach, fishnets, her spiked dog collar, and to finish the ensemble, her combat boots. There was no getting around the fact that she was sexy as fuck. Nor was he able to deny the fact that he wanted her.

Abby watched as his eyes roamed up and down her body and couldn't help but saying something. "Like what you see, Gibbs," she said in a rather husky tone. The way he looked at her was making her glad she was sitting down. She could feel her legs turning to jelly and she wasn't even standing. Gibbs immediately turned his head, only slightly embarrassed at being caught staring at her. "I decided to walk here. It's not far from home and I just really needed to get out in the fresh air and clear my head. Besides," she joked, "You're here, I'm not alone anymore!" she looked over and grinned her usual exuberant manner. "Why are you here so early?" she questioned.

"Couldn't sleep, to much on my mind, too. What's got you walking around the park at the five in the morning? What's on your mind, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, his voice taking on a rather caring tone that was more affectionate than he would use to talk to anyone else. This was the Gibbs voice he used only with her. she was the only worthy of his gentle side. "Walk with me and we'll talk then. Abby nodded and they started walking slowly down the dimly lit path that went through the woods to come out at the other side of the park. "So what's going on. Why are you out here by yourself so early, Abbs?"

"Ya know, Gibbs, I could ask you the same question," she stated. He just nodded and continued to glare at her as they walked. "Alright, alright!" she exclaimed. "Damn you, Jethro Gibbs. You are making me insane. All week long I have to deal with your touch and your voice and…..and your kisses and your eyes and it's driving me absolutely insane." She had stopped walking and moved to sit on a log that was just off the pathway. "Gibbs you have no idea what you are doing to me! look I know you're my boss. And I know this is probably going to ruin our friendship, but I have to get it off my chest." She looked up and met his eyes. '_Here goes nothing,'_ she thought. She looked up and met his eyes and with as much evenness as she could she said, "I'm in love with you, Gibbs. I am sorry, I know you don't feel the same and that's……." Abby never got to finish her sentence. Gibbs had brought his mouth down on hers. Claiming her mouth with his own. Shocked at first, Abby finally responded with as much fervor as she could.

He pulled away after a long moment and met her green eyes. "Abbs, I'm sorry. You mean more to me than anything in the world and you have no idea how long I have been need to tell you, that… I love you. I do feel the same. I just never would have ever thought you would feel the same." He continued to look into her eyes and sighed. "Abby, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't feel this way, I am your boss, but God-dammit, I can't ignore it anymore. I wont ignore you anymore!" he grabbed her hands and pulled her up to stand in front of him. "Come home with me. Stay the weekend." The order had come out more as a question than anything. Gibbs needed her. he ached for her. and she was finally going to be his. She nodded her head yes and they walked back to the car. When they reached his car, Gibbs punned her against the door. Leaning down, he whispered, "Don't plan on sleeping very much this weekend." His breath was hot on her ear and he knees nearly buckled there at the sound of husky, lust filled voice.

"Oh trust me, Gibbs, I did NOT plan on it!" she breathed heavily. He tilted his head forward and found her lips once again. Breaking the kiss, he stroked her face, cupping her cheek in his palm. Abby moved out of the way and slid into the car as he opened the door. He walked around to the drivers side after shutting Abby's door, and got in, shutting his dorr and starting the car. He looked over at Abby and smiled. 'It's going to be a great weekend,' he thought to himself. 'Thank God for insomnia and early morning walks.'


End file.
